1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health monitoring system for remotely monitoring the condition of health of a person.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
A health monitoring system for remotely monitoring the condition of health of a person whose health is to be monitored has already been well-known, and is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 302188/1998 (Patent Kokai No. 10-302188). In the conventional health monitoring system, the condition of health of a person whose health is to be monitored is judged at regular intervals, and the judgment result is transmitted to a control center. Further, urgent and abnormal states of the person whose condition has turned for the worse are detected, and an urgent information signal is transmitted to the control center when the person is in the urgent and abnormal states.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a health monitoring system which is capable of correctly judging the condition of health of each person to be monitored even when many people to be monitored exist.
The health monitoring system according to the present invention which is for communication between at least one terminal device that is moved with a person to be monitored and a first center device, wherein the terminal device includes: a sensing device for detecting health parameters of the person, a diagnosis device for diagnosing the condition of health of the person in accordance with a result of the detection of the sensing device, and a transmitter for transmitting a result of the diagnosis of the diagnosis device to the first center device; the first center device includes: a storage device for storing historical diagnosis information concerning the person, a judgment device for receiving the result of the diagnosis of the diagnosis device and for judging whether detailed data concerning the condition of health of the person is required in accordance with the received result of the diagnosis and the historical diagnosis information, and an instruction device for issuing a request command of the detailed data to the terminal device when the judgment device judges that detailed data is required.